


Captivity

by ActyallyAProblem



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem
Summary: В мае 1780 Джон попадает в плен и возвращается к своим в ноябре этого же года. Когда солдаты Вашингтона отправляются на территорию обмена военнопленными, Александр, разумеется, идёт вместе с ними. У него особенная причина.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 4





	Captivity

Александр нетерпеливо стучит по краю деревянного стола, переводя взгляд с Вашингтона на прикрытый выход из наспех поставленной палатки, и наконец хмыкает.

— А я-то думал, они пунктуальные.

Вашингтон, сидящий по другую сторону стола, лишь тихо вздыхает.

За палаткой - холодный ноябрь. Они и ещё три тысячи солдат дожидаются английской делегации, уже который час кутаясь в камзолы - никто и не предполагал, что уже, казалось бы, привычный процесс обернётся в такие тяготы.

— Они обманули нас, — говорит Александр зло, и его рука останавливается, сложенная в кулак, в нескольких дюймах от стола, — Они не придут, сэр. Нам нужно наступать, иначе мы можем потерять ещё больше людей.

— Мы ещё не потеряли их, сынок, — Вашингтон, хоть и пытается выглядеть спокойным, всё-таки слишком часто смотрит на выход из палатки. Но он, конечно, понимает, к чему вновь идёт разговор, — Мне сообщили, что Джон в порядке…

— При всём уважении, сэр! — Гамильтон вскакивает со своего места и начинает расхаживать по палатке, теперь точно не справляясь с ураганом на душе, — Он пробыл в плену семь месяцев! Его отца заключили в Тауэр! После всего, что случилось, делегация не является на обмен военнопленными, и вы считаете, что он в порядке? — он замолкает, лишь чтобы продолжить снова, — Джона схватывали дважды, вам ли не знать, и всё за эти семь месяцев. Делегации лучше объявиться скорее, иначе я…

— Вы не пойдёте в наступление, — завершает Вашингтон, погасив очередную речь на двадцать минут, — Нападёте на англичан сейчас - они прекратят обмен военнопленными, тогда мы не увидим не только Джона Лоуренса, но и многих других.

Александр выглядит настолько серьёзным и взбешённым, что в его намерениях не остаётся сомнений - он действительно сорвётся сейчас, выхватит револьвер и ринется вперёд. Если только не…

— Вашингтон, сэр! — кричит кто-то за пределами палатки, — Прибыла английская делегация!

Александр вздрагивает, поднимая голову, но его тут же останавливают - нет, он скажет лишнего. "Жди здесь" — приказывает ему Вашингтон, выходя на воздух.

Вашингтон знает, что делает, наверно. Александр садится обратно за стол, сцепляет пальцы на коленях и вслушивается в переговоры. Время будто застывает, карманные часы щёлкают вдважды тише и медленнее, и только прохладный ветер доносится внутрь.

Пальцы дрожат. Далеко от себя Александр слышит звон, уже хочет по привычке схватиться за перо, чтобы торопливо вывести пару неровных строк, но стол пуст.

Что если его действительно обманули?

Он не нарушит прямой приказ, просто посмотрит, что там происходит. Раньше он не принимал большого участия в таких делах, но теперь именно этот момент кажется ему важнейшим.

За своими шагами он не слышит чужих шагов, и сталкивается с Джоном уже у самого выхода.

Его сердце пропускает удар - семь месяцев! Семь чёртовых месяцев! Джон несомненно изменился, бледный и встревоженный своим возвращением, он тянется к Александру в объятия и наконец упирается лбом в его плечо.

Александр выдыхает облегчение, прижимая друга к себе крепче. Его волосы, его веснушки, его незаметно ослабевшее тело - он здесь, живой, не ранен и не убит. 

Александр готов остаться палатке, лишь бы продлить это мгновение. Сюда больше никто не идёт - вероятно, Вашингтон знал, куда отправить Джона, чтобы им не помешали.

И впервые за такое долгое время, Александр не знает, что сказать. Джон кажется слишком хрупким сейчас - рано спрашивать его о чём-то, ему бы сейчас тарелку супа и здорового сна на несколько часов. И прежде, чем Александр успевает сказать слово, Джон перебивает его торопливым шепотом:

— Я люблю тебя, — у него холодные от ноябрьского ветра щёки и сердце бьётся, как у подстреленной птицы. Он зажмурился на секунду, но Александр этого заметить не мог, — Мне так жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы Чарльстон пал.

— Ты такой идиот, Джон, — его гладят спине, а затем целуют в кудри, — Я тоже.

— Тоже идиот?

— Тоже люблю тебя, — поясняет Александр так же тихо, как будто за палаткой их уже ждут с наручниками и приговорами. Он же не хочет разлучаться снова, до встречи только на небесах?

_Этого же не случится, правда?_

Вашингтон вряд ли появится в ближайшие несколько минут, и, пока не окончились эти минуты, им хватит времени на короткий поцелуй, остроумную шутку и, возможно, даже небольшую историю прямиком из плена. Джон здесь, только кружки "Сэма Адамса" не хватает - и всё станет совсем как раньше. 

Джон рассказывает, как был ранен после падения Чарльстона, как мог отправлять письма только Вашингтону, но, кажется, Александр всё-таки нашёл способ их прочитать, как скучал по Америке.

Не их вина, что за признания друг другу их должны были бы казнить - во всех колониях такой закон. Они сражаются за собственные жизни, собственное счастье - оно никогда не даётся легко, но если очень постараться…

Александр смотрит на него снова. Скоро вернётся Вашингтон.

— Я стану адъютантом на какое-то время, — говорит Джон, — Меня отправят во Францию.

— Я думал, ты задержишься подольше.

— Я хотел бы, Алекс. Ты сам знаешь, что хотел бы.

Всё это так неправильно - они снова по разные стороны океана. Но всё же кончится, правда? Они вернутся домой, с победой, в свободную страну с новыми законами. А пока нужно приложить руку к будущему.

— Ты только пиши почаще, — вздыхает Александр, отворачиваясь, — А то я начинаю думать, что мои письма не находят адресата.

И тогда Джон смеётся:  
— Находят. Мне приходится прятать конверты и вечерами размышлять, есть ли у тебя хоть немного сдержанности.

— Вряд ли, — Александр целует его снова, не в силах сдержать улыбки. За неё можно устроить революцию.

_Год спустя командир Джона Лоуренса погибает, и Джон возглавляет батальон под командованием полковника Александра Гамильтона. Ещё спустя год Джон погибает во время одной из последних битв за независимость._   



End file.
